powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis Daigo Kiryu and Amy Yuuzuki lead the final assault on the Frozen Castle to take down Deboth using the True Melody of the Earth, but to make sure Amy survives, Daigo decides to go on by himself. Plot With their friends doing their best to hold off the Deboth Army on all fronts and Torin, Ramirez and Tessai fighting to destroy Deboth hell, Daigo and Amy continue their quest to destroy Deboth himself once and for all. When Doctor Ulshade struggles piloting Plezu-Oh against Killborero, Yayoi takes over and manages to seemingly destroy him. Daigo and Amy are attacked by Deboth who tells them the extinction will begin in ten minutes. When the Victory and Maximum Zyudenchi are endangered, Amy risks her life to save them from Deboth (knowing they're essential to his destruction) she is targeted by Deboth, however Daigo takes the hit meant for her as they fall. Back outside, Dantetsu manages to destroy Chaos with a Wind Bullet Punch however he feels that he was defeated far too easily. Dantetsu sends Yuko and Shinya to the city to defeat the Zorima attacking the people then returns to the Spirit Base not realizing he's been followed by Killborero who actually survived his battle. In the forest, Ian and Souji find Nobuharu and are relieved that he survived only to find that Utchee is dead, having been killed during the final battle against Dogold. They return his body to the Spirit Base where Dantetsu screams in rage at having lost one of their own in the fight. In the Frozen Castle, Amy tries desperately to wake Daigo up. When he does, he comments on how reckless they both are and how they're willing to risk anything to save the Earth. Suddenly the Frozen Castle begins to rumble before taking off into space. This is noticed from the Spirit Base, but as the Kyoryugers try to work out what is going on before suddenly Killborero appears having followed Dantetsu! Killborero reveals Deboth's plan as Doctor Ulshade himself works it out... Deboth is planning to use Earth's atmosphere as an amplifier to broadcast a melody that will destroy the planet. Killborero laughs that all life on Earth will be exterminated at once, then begins blasting the Spirit Base. The Kyoryugers duck for cover and Dantetsu shields Utchee's body. The Spirit Base crumbles and the Zyudenchi charging station is destroyed before Ian, Nobuharu and Souji attempt to beat down Killborero as Dantetsu tells Doctor Ulshade to follow the Frozen Castle in Plezuon. The three don't have much luck, until the Spirit Base itself recharges their Zyudenchi. Transforming, the three Kyoryugers combine their weapons and slash Killborero, finally destroying the Knight of Joy for good. Arriving at the hole in the Frozen Castle they arrived in, Amy notices Plezuon approaching. She asks Daigo if they're planning to escape, but he explains that only she is and tells her to give everyone his best before throwing her. She screams his name and is caught by Plezuon seconds before the Frozen Castle shoots it down. In Deboth Hell, Torin and the other Spirit Rangers find the center of Deboth Hell and know if they destroy the central stone then the darkness of the land will be gone forever. Suddenly Chaos appears and blasts them, explaining he allowed himself to be destroyed so he could protect Deboth hell personally. In the Frozen Castle, as the countdown clock enters the last few minutes, Daigo confronts Deboth. On the ground, Amy reunites with Ian, Nobuharu, Souji and Yayoi, and is upset at King for throwing her from the castle. They try to assure her that he'll be fine with their bravery and feelings protecting him. Amy suddenly realizes that they have a way to reach him. As Daigo does badly against Deboth, the Transendant Butterfly God reveals that his campaign against Earth and countless other planets are in the name for his creator. Daigo is unconcerned, noting simply that he'll have someone else to beat after he's finished with Deboth before telling the creature that he'll never understand the strength of dinosaurs plus humans, taking out the Victory and Maximum Zyudenchi. Furious, Deboth blasts Daigo back several feet. As he tries to recover, Daigo suddenly hears a familiar melody... the melody of the Earth, being sung by the other Kyoryugers led by Amy. In the Spirit Base, golden light fills the room to Dantetsu's surprise. He is shocked to then see Utchee revived thanks to the Earth's melody, as the Zyudenryu also fill with power. Deboth is weakened at the melody, as Daigo tells them this is the power of the Kyoryugers and that they're the "invincible super stars" before using the Victory and Maximum Zyudenchi to transform directly into KyoryuRed Carnival and giving Deboth a sound beating. The nine Zyudenryu then take off towards the Frozen Castle, as the song also filters down to Deboth hell. Chaos, angered, tries to blast Torin and the others however they are suddenly saved by Candelilla. Chaos is confused as to how she entered Deboth hell since she's still alive, and Luckyuro announces he found in his bag a lantern that guided them inside. Candelilla tells the others to combine their attacks, and she uses her powers alongside Torin, Ramirez and Tessai to blast Chaos back into the central stone. He remarks that Candelilla was truly the most dangerous of them all as his spirit is destroyed forever, taking the central stone with it. Torin thanks Candelilla and Luckyuro for their help and tells them to continue following their own path and to do so bravely. The two then manage to escape Deboth hell as it is destroyed. In the city, all the Zorima vanish much to the relief and happiness of Yuko, Shinya, Gentle and all the citizens. Daigo manages to get Deboth down to the last of his strength, and the God warns Daigo that if he is destroyed now he and the Frozen Castle will be as well. Daigo responds that he knows already, and that's why he let Amy escape. He then uses his guns to perform a Brave Final Finish calling on the power of all ten Zyudenryu as they all (apart from Gabutyra) slam into the Frozen Castle causing massive damage. Deboth is finally destroyed for good as he curses that if he'd had more knowledge just before he explodes. Daigo untransforms and is joined by Minityra and they briefly celebrate their victory as the Frozen Castle explodes, seemingly taking Daigo and the ten Zyudenryu with it. The Kyoryugers see this and are all devastated, none more so than Amy. A few days later the remaining Kyoryugers, their powers sealed away due to the fact they can no longer recharge their Zyudenchi, go their separate ways and try to readjust back to normal life. Ian starts going on dates, Souji continues at school, Utchee resumes his training but they all feel as empty as their Zyudenchi. Nobuharu assists with the clean-up and recovery efforts, but although he tries making jokes to Yuko and Rika as usual, Yuko knows he's lonely now his friends are gone. When he's alone and looking at his empty Zyudenchi, Nobuharu starts to break down crying. Suddenly a woman with a familiar voice hands him a handkerchief asking him to not cry but "Keep smiling". Nobuharu takes the hankerchief, but a few seconds later recognizes the voice and catchphrase. He looks around, but no-one is there. From around a corner, Candelilla (in her human form) watched Nobuharu sadly as she chooses not to reveal herself to him before reuniting with Luckyuro who asks what they're meant to do now. Resuming her normal appearance, Candelilla admits she doesn't know when the two suddenly spot a lost child crying. Remembering Nobuharu's words how the Earth could learn to accept them, Candelilla tells Luckyuro they can start helping humans. Luckyuro worries that they'll be hated, but Candelilla assures her that they're meant to spread joy and happiness. Watching the crying girl, Luckyuro decides to help and reaches into her bag for a lollipop which the girl accepts with a smile. Luckyuro notes that she likes smiles better than crying as she and Candelilla head off with the girl to find her parents and beginning new, happier lives. On top of a building, Dantetsu tells Doctor Ulshade and Yayoi that he's leaving to continue on his travels and is leaving the rest to them. He requests that if Doctor Ulshade sees Daigo again to call him 'King'. Ulshade agrees. In her mansion, Amy is miserable without Daigo and the others much to Gentle's concern. Suddenly her Zyudenchi flashes and recharges and she runs out. Meeting up with the others, they arrive on a beach where all the Zyudenryu land, having survived the Frozen Castle's destruction after all. Their relief turns to shock when they spot a battered but unbeaten Daigo walking towards them. They all rush to welcome him home, as he tells them the Zyudenryu protected him from the explosion and that they'll either go down together or not at all. He then reveals there's a force in space higher and more powerful than Deboth that they'll need to take down someday as well as a city to rebuild... but before all that he states that he promised Amy a strawberry parfait. He then tells Amy that he came back for her, and to hear her melody. Close to tears, Amy embraces him in a hug as their friends watch on. Upon finishing, Daigo turns around to see the spirits of Torin, Ramirez and Tessai watching them and bids them a final goodbye as they finally pass on. The series then ends as the Zyudenryu and their partners all cheer in happiness at their victory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Civilian: * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Civilian: * : * , Civilian: * : * : Guest Cast *Civilian: , , , , , , , , , , , , , *Girl: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Carnival, Victory, Maximum *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish), Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish), Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On) *Kyoryu Blue -Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash), Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On) *Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Kyoryu Gold - N/A *Kyoryu Cyan - N/A *Kyoryu Gray - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A *Kyoryu Silver - N/A Errors *When the Zyudenryu are shown during the singing of Earth's true melody, Bunpachy is missing his head. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . Starting on next Sunday, Kyoryuger was replaced by Ressha Sentai ToQger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *Amy, Utchi, Yuko, Shinya, and Yayoi remain untransformed throughout this episode, while Daigo only appears in his Carnival form (however, the assembled team appears briefly before the closing credits). *The voice actors of the Deboss Executives, Toshiyuki Morikawa (Torin), Tōru Ōkawa (Deboss), Takayuki Sugō (Chaos), Yū Mizushima (Aigaron), Ai Orikasa (Luckyuro), Akio Suyama (Kilbrero), Masaya Matsukaze (Endolf) and Satoshi Tsuruoka (Dogold) make cameos in this episode as civilians. This is the second time that voice actors have guest-starred in person during a final episode of a series, the first time since the final episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **They were joined by many of the other actors in the series, including Gentle (Kentaro Shimazu), Yuko Fukui (Ayumi Kinoshita), Rika Fukui (Nanami Tsunamoto), Ramirez (Robert Baldwin), Tessai (Masayuki Deai), Dantetsu Kiryu (Shinji Yamashita), Wise God Torin (Jiro Okamoto), Doctor Ulshade (Shigeru Chiba), Yayoi Ulshade (Marie Iitoyo), the stunt actors, and Papaya Suzuki, the choreographer of the ending dance. **This does not count the two fully-costumed Shinkenger villains (Dokoku Chimatsuri and Shitari Honeno) appearing in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns (due to their partners, Dayuu Usukawa and Juzo Fuwa, having human forms) *This is the first final episode to be the 48th episode since the finale of Carranger. *This episode aired the same day as the adaptation of Kyoryuger, Power Rangers Dino Charge, was initially announced (technically the day after, however, due to the time difference, although it aired on Sunday morning in Japan, it was still Saturday in Europe and America). *As is tradition, in the post-credits scene, Kyoryu Red "passes the torch" of Super Sentai to his successor, ToQ 1gou. **This is the first Hand-Off to have a different color in the "black room" other than Red, due to ToQ 1gou originally arriving in pink before switching to the proper color. **If you listen carefully, the sound similar to a train departing a station can be heard as the very final shot of the Kyoryugers fades out prior to the Hand-Off, making a transition to the next team. *The Earth's Melody, as heard in this episode, is the show's theme song. *The Kyoryuger finale was similar to Abaranger's finale due to Daigo's supposed death. **The Kyoyruger finale was also similar to Gekiranger's finale due to Kyoryugers must face a final round of battles as ordained by Dantetsu Kiryu to stop the immortal Deboth and complete the unity of Dino Soul similar the Gekirangers must complete a final round of training as ordained by Rio in order to finally gain the means to stop the immortal Long and complete the unity of the Beast-Fist arts. **The finale of both Sentai teams (Kyoryuger and Gekiranger) means the both teams made a transition to the next vehicle-themed teams (ToQger and Go-Onger) *Deboth's creator, whose existence he reveals to Daigo during their final battle, would appear as Creator Devius in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End, Brave 46: Big Shout Out! The Attack of Tears and Love, Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave and Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 12, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also (Chaos' death) (story) References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢だいばくはつ！さよならキョウリュウジャー *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢だいばくはつ！さよならキョウリュウジャー｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Riku Sanjo